Rumorz
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: What if Kenny wanted to have some fun and at they same time try and get Tyson and Kai together? Well, spread a few rumors of coures. this is a prequal


Spaz: Here is my new Beyblade story. I hope that you like it. It came to me and would not get out of my head untill I typed it out.

_**Rumors **_

Kenny was working hard on upgrading everybody's blades, when Max comes running in.

"Hey, Hey! You have got to hear this!" Max yelled hyperly.

"If it is the rumor about Tyson, Kai, and the beach. Well, it is true I saw." Kenny told Max.

"What?! No, way! Tell me! Tell me! Please?" Max asked giving Kenny puppy-dog eyes.

" I don't think I should." Kenny said softly.

"Please. I wont tell anyone that I heard it from you." Max said.

"Alright, well I was walking to the dojo and spotted Tyson and Kai. They were sitting close, very close, and they were talking, Kai was kinda smiling." Kenny began.

"You are kidding me right? Kai was smiling?" Max asked shocked.

"I said he was _kinda_ smiling, now, no more comments untill I am done." Kenny said.

Max nodded his head and waited for Kenny to continue.

"As I was saying, they were talking and smiling. Kai leaned in closer to Tyson, put his hand on Tyson's face and they, well they kissed. And I mean kissed. They kissed for a long time before they broke for air. After that I ran to the dojo." Kenny said as he waited for Max's reply.

"No, No way! I, I have to go and tell-" Max was cut off my Kenny saying.

"No, don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise I wont. And this was way better than what I heard."

'_Maybe I will just tell one person_.' Max thought as he left the room.

An hour later, Hilary came rushing in.

"Guess what I heard. Go on, Guess." Hilary taunted.

"Okay, I'll guess. You heard about Kai and Tyson in the locker room. Which by they way is true, I saw the whole thing." Kenny told her.

"No, they were where? You have got to tell me more. I promise I wont tell a soul." Hilary said.

"Fine, just remember tell no one." Kenny said. " I was asked my Gramps to go and get Tyson from the new 24-hour gym, since he was late coming home. So, I go and look around for Tyson and I found him in the locker room with Kai."

"Just tell what they were doing!" Hilary yelled.

"I am getting there! And as I was trying to tell you Tyson and Kai were in the locker room and they were talking about, well they were talking about…..How should I put this? Oh, yes they were talking about eating each others _hotdogs. _And Tyson was saying to Kai how he wasn't ready yet t go past _this_ put he will be ready soon. After that I left wait a while and caught Tyson as he was walking out of the gym." Kenny told Hilary.

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe, I always thought….Well, ummm I have to go bye." Hilary said as she tried to leave. Kenny stopped her and said:

"Don't tell anyone." Kenny urged.

"Don't worry, I wont." Hilary said.

'_I'll just tell a friend or two, because they aren't just anybodies_.' Hilary thought.

A while later, Rei comes walking in.

"So, Kenny, have you seen Tyson or Kai? I need to talk to them." Rei asked.

"No, I haven't, What do you need to talk to them about?" Kenny wondered.

"I heard some things being said about them and wanted to make sure that they were true." Rei told Kenny.

"If it is about yesterday morning, it is true." Kenny said slyly.

"No, its not. Wait. What happened yesterday morning?" Rei asked.

"Please wait untill I am done talking before you say anything. You might be shocked at what you hear. I came to wake Tyson, so that he wasn't late for practice. And I went in to his room. He was in bed. In Kai's arms. I had Dizzy with me and dropped her. Kai sat up and I saw that they were both butt naked. Kai gave me a very scary glare and I picked up Dizzy and ran out f there as fast as I could. I was so scared, I thought that Kai was going to kill me if I stayed." Kenny said.

"You saw them?" Rei asked looking shocked.

"Yes."

"I, ahhh, I have to go. Ummm, just tell Tyson and Kai I was looking for them."

"I will." Kenny told him.

"Okay bye." Rei said.

'I have to go and find Max. He should hear this.' Rei thought as he left.

After a few moments Kenny said:

"My plan is working perfectly."

Spaz: Well, there is my story. There is a sequel in works which is going to be longer than this. This is kinda just a prequel. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
